pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obliviopon
Welcome, Mahopon98! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Boss farming guide page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: LOLZ =D *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 05:20, January 22, 2011 Yay! WOW, go to my blog "500 edits celebration!" Im sending this to everyone(but not everyone) cause im so lucky! Thank you Thank You! You don't believe me? GO TO MY USERPAGE AND SEE MY BADGE im so lucky im fainting X( Hey. I was wondering, your blogs. Do you want me to help them? By help I mean delete any comments. "Your" boss farming guide. I believe it should be deleted. It's pointless, and has no reason of being a page. If it is yours, put it in your blog, or the forums. ﻿ Simular Pingrek is my superhero, too :) Cyber005.png 13:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Genius Idea! I think your boss farming idea is genius! :) Cyber005.png 19:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) website hey i saw you needed the link to the european website, i dont know if you alredy have it but here it is http://www.patapon-game.com/ Mikespytijd 23:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC)mikespytijd Re: Awsome! You're welcome, dude! Mr.Axel 11:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) A stange co-incidence... Are you and Dark Dodonga twins by any chance??? XD Lord Cyru 17:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Grenburr LV32 Grenburr Weapon:Flame GreatbladeSt+32 Greatblade Attack(+50%ATK using GB) Damage+(50%DMG) Slash Master(ATK+100%) Peerless Bovine(+150%DMG) Peerless Bird(x2 Critical DMG) - Charibasa 4th Set Skill im pretty sure many will make grenburrs coz of that 999k thing hehe... Grenburr +30 Lightning HelmHP for atk speed and fire resistance... yep..tried the depths of jealousy doin the door attack exploit thing..cant do the 2nd level of that coz of the swinging guillotines Long-range Units Hi. So you want tips on long-range units? Ok, so if you're goin' for Alosson, be sure to have a high leveled defensive helm or something like that, then before using Longbows I suggest that you use Bows first until you get Attack Speed 3. And for Oohoroc, just keep using charged attacks to level up his Class Skill. As he can't do much damage with his Hero Mode. The most important thing is, stay out of harms way. And have more defensive armor as much as possible on all your long-range units. Any long-range unit is good. And try equipping Stab Master etc. to power them up. Mage07 10:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you for checking my grey rainbow page i did not know that much about it :) GAME Folder Well, well, well...The first person to ask me for help. You are lucky, you know. My brother, Gold-Hoshipon, recently got blocked for vandalizing. He told me to look on my account one last time. Well, I will give you an answer. To get to the GAME folder on the Memory Stick folder, you need to follow these directions: #Open the Memory Stick folder. #Look and find the PSP folder. #On the PSP folder should be a few folders. #The one labeled GAME will be it. (Unless you renamed it). #If it has been renamed, search all of the folders for the correct files. #Whatever you were going to do, DO IT! #Your welcome. (Hee, hee, heeee...) DarkDodonga 20:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) backbone for backbone 3 do the free missions on snowfield of sullied tears and for backbone 4 for just do the defense practice and btw i removed the Greatblade attack and replace it with Critical+. Grenburr can still deal max dmg Rollback Congratulations, you are a rollback. I don't see how it's possible, but if you misuse your powers, I will remove them. Enjoy your new promotion. You do know what a rollback does, right? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: font hey! sorry i am finishing some walktrough pages and then i am going to bed.... very late here ^^ ill do it for you tomorrow! :D Mikespytijd 19:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) HI! well its finished here it is! : Gimp Tips well...actually its kinda easy, and at the same hard but ill try to explain....sorry if the post will be long To draw or make a Decent, drawing...it all about practice, since too, you need to learn more about the tools in the toolbox, and when you learn it, everythign will be more easy. Like the Brush, of ocurse you use one of the round brush ( Circle (19) i use mainly that, and of course the tool Paintbrush) make it a Bit big with the Scale on the painbrush options in the toolbox and simply make a dot somewhere to make the Head. of ocurse, the hard part (for me at leats) is the body and the arms, i usually simply make a fast line in a cercain angle with the same brush and tool *paintbrush derp* but too, theres another way that is using the tool Path * the one that looks like a pen with some squares and making a line in the toolbox* first you click down of the dot (preferaly still a bit inside the circle, but on the bottom of it) then click somewhere else to make the patapon (uberhero) body and then a purple line appears there, if you want your patapon having like a pose that has to make its body looking like hes tryign to crouch or something, click the center of the purple line to make a curve and such , later on the toolbox click *Stroke Path* and then a box appear, you see theres the Stoke line and Line Width of course, find the size you want for the body the px dunno...but you can change it whatever you want to know the line size of your preference like cm and such* later of course Solid color and then click on the Line Style * Important, make the Cap Style round, since.. uberheros ...Butt *SHOT* is round and then of course Stroke :3 .. if you dont like how fat or thin is, simply click the Ctrl+z to undo the stroke path and make it again till it looks like what you like* and of course repeat the process with the arms and legs, and to make the feets is kinda easy, with a certain size of the * Paintbrush* click on where is the part of the leg you want to put the foot , later click and hold the Shift and then click on wherever size you want for the foot and then click there and you have a straight line~ of course repeat process to make the other sizes to make a triangle-ish shape for the foot then paint the insides of it and repeat process for the other foot and the gloves of the uberhero and lastly, to make its hands simply use a circle brush and make the hands a bit big and abotu the white triangle make a diamon shape with the straight lines. and of course mask with the same straight lines and then color the inside with the paintbrush or the bucket fill. Of course, this may be easy to draw and such * or at least i think soo* but too, in case try drawing lines and such withouth the Path tool , Practice is very important, since it helps alot ^^ ... Hope this tip helped..im not good explaining...i tried my best ohh and too, you should see drawings and such as reference * i use many reference even sometimes my own doodles* ..again, hope i helped. Adri-chan2 22:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your welcome for making you a rollback. Make sure you are responsible. And you never know what might happen... } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) How Long... well for me to make a random uberheroe takes me to 6-8 minutes...dunno how takes actually...depens on the person...but i know that i make them a bit fast 'cuss i know the program quite well...that i use a Tablet . Adri-chan2 20:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The Articles theres a random Wikia contributor editing some of the articles. 8((U *at least im trying to help, edited the Patapon 3 endings...* and wil ltry to edit the others ..is there a way to stop that? * of the random contributor* Edit: Sorry for the confusion...x3U i still dunno whom is whom of the titles... * Thought Rollback made the same things as admins and such*... i apologize derp.... Adri-chan2 04:48, June 7, 2011 (UTC) TY... Thanks! Mage07 06:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you have a facebook? If you join our facebook group, it will make it a LOT easier to join our clan :) } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 03:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not editing for badges, sorry if it seems like it.Darkapple 20:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Not for badges. No, I'm not doing it for badges, sorrry if it seems like I am.Darkapple 20:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) What Happened? Did you just steal my soul!?! -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 18:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What!?! No cake!?! Should have known... -- } }} :Perrypon|Perrypon]] :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Perrypon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Userpage Some kid just deleted A LOT of stuff off your userpage. I restored it back to its former glory. Also blocked him. His name was 'Kevenmarz' if yor curious. 02:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok? What is your Hero name? I don't remember calling anybody for the past few days a noob. If you are one of those hackers, you should go die in a hole. Shinta Ykari 19:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Shinta I was not threatening you. I said if you are those hacker that I called noobs, you can go die in a hole. Plus if I threaten you it will do me no good. You are the one barging here telling me "Funny I'd see you here" >.> I only call hackers noob. What is your uberhero name anyway? Oh sorry bro. I didn't knew. I'm a newb here xDShinta Ykari 23:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin I see you haven't updated your signature on your userpage :P } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry!!!! im sorry i was just haveing fun! plz!! im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz unban me plz i wont do it no more. :( from:jak to:you User Highlights Updated your username in the User Highlights.-- 02:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's a simple feature that makes any link to to your user page a certain colour if you're in a special usergroup (admin for you) *Admin colour: User:Obliviopon *Bureaucrat colour:User:Pulse daemon No extra code for colouring is added to this page but it can be found on the Mediawiki:Wikia.css page. -- 10:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) inb4 1k That is all. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 00:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC)